Zim y Dib conocen el Kamasutra (One-Short)
by Niz Membrana
Summary: No puedo agregar mas aqui. El titulo lo dice todo. Así que entren y lean, no me engañan, se que quieren.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="047983488df780f42170d7fbe391fef4"Los personajes de Invasor Zim no son míos, pertenecen a la cadena de televisión de Nickelodeon y su creador Jhonen Vasquez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3da929d4b6e30a6015444109964e9d3"Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener, sin ánimos de lucro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34ab075092c60f10b428c8434a274f5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Aclaraciones./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd757a8e89627f0883147c18baac8b6e"Este es parte de un resto de la página de Facebook #TeamZaDr - Zim x Dib./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9db9cbdbd0da5b8e4bd9b586ac4bcef3"Reto #17-. Zim y Dib conocen el Kamasutra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e292c0450bb9b5fa961fc2f15ca0a74"Es la primera vez subo algo de Lemon en una historia o en esta cuenta, espero mis dotes de escritura de este estilo sea de su agrado, no soy novata he hecho roles, pero aun asi se me ha hecho dificil, por ende si hay algo que no se comprende, les agradeceria me avisaran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb833a26dea146fd33cc47721bb2a413"Sin mas que decir ¡A leer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae11125dd0e16e3c14f8ca0b24825ec3"++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b8fc6bf33eb9327ca258eed14833c0c"Era otra noche en la ciudad sin nombre, en el centro de esta era el lugar idóneo de los adolescentes, en la cual en su flora de sus hormonas y sus deseos de copular con algún otro en su estado les llevaba a hacer el ritual de cortejo, al sexo contrario y otros pocos con el mismo, este era el caso de David Membrana y Zim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5c64b89e37e396b5d036220453a9647"El primero con sus 17 años aún era el amante de lo sobrenatural, con su cuerpo cambiado, con su cabello mas largo conservando su guadaña, su espalda mas ancha y músculos semi marcados por ejercicios, era acompañado a un cine de esa bulliciosa ciudad por quien en su niñez fue su enemigo, ahora pareja Zim, el irken de igual forma cambiado en aspecto despues de aceptar su destierro en el planeta, mas alto pero superado por media cabeza por el humano, con su peluca mas moderna asi como su cuerpo fibroso y mas estilizado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a21534eebce32079262aba207b2c8d6"Estos ingresaron a ver la nueva película a estrenar de miedo, a pedido del oji ámbar, en la cual en la sala de proyecciones, se la pasaron de todo menos ver la dichosa filmación al ser tan aburrida para los dos, pasando la hora y media en comerse las bocas entre ellos, de tal forma que prácticamente salieron volando a por algo de verdadera acción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d71efcf0110561ce19964891b88b4d25"Llegando a la casa del humano montados en la motocicleta de este, quedando a medio bajar la cortina del garaje, cuando el dueño de la máquina terrestre empujo a la pared mas cercana a su novio verde y empezar a besarlo con desespero, de forma en que jadeos salían de esos labios, colando sus manos bajo la camiseta rosada a rayas, tocando todo a su paso aunque aquello duro unos minutos, dio la vuelta a ese cuerpo para continuar en su acto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dd48b9ec5db765ef43843bfaacefebc"El irken por los toques de su humano se dejaba hacer, poniendo sus manos en la pared frente de este alzando las caderas en espera de recibir las atenciones en esa zona, sin embargo al no sentir nada, ni un solo movimiento, sobre su hombro volteo a ver a su novio, quien con el pantalón desabrochado y la camisa alzada y sujeta detrás de su nuca se mantenía estático./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1beeb5885b6198f5b4fc4453b3bd375a"- ¿que pasa Dib-bestia ?- ese comportamiento apagaba su deseo y eso solo lo ponía malhumorado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac82b123a4e5ff699e922b97e3ea571a"- Que esto ya es muy. . . ¿común?- no sabría decir el porque en el momento su mente hormonada no le dejo tregua en desear algo un poco mas emocionante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d35fcb42af937e07910e23abd3408e04"La rutina era quien los había atrapado en su vida sexual y ambos lo sabían, por eso estaban allí, en el garaje de la casa del humano, en busca de algo de emoción, aunque saber no había un alma en la residencia, quitando la gracia de ser descubiertos, ¿y los vecinos? nah, estaban ya más acostumbrados a sus ruidos, tanto asi la mayoria habian insonorizado sus casas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b41edd9a29c5a282a032ecb672036e3"- ¿ Y que hacemos?- el alien se arreglo sus ropas, dando golpes con el pie en busca de repuestas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a01a558bb7fd5cfb2bed0823b8164e95"- Tengo una idea -se quito la camisa y subió asi seguido de su chico verde a su habitación, tirando la prenda en algún lugar. A continuación, el humano encendió su computadora, dejando un asiento a Zim a su lado, el cual solo tenia su atención en sus movimientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="223656281fefff3877e52f6fd3007155"En la pantalla se dio inicio del sistema, para luego el humano diera al icono del buscador de la red conocida como internet, en el cual digito "Formas de hacer el amor"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7096fec49d5390414aa7875836713922"- ¿Esta es la magnifica solución?- el irken miro feo al amante de lo paranormal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e87cba50cf27fa7abb08791ef50a6f4"- Si tienes alguna otra idea soy todo oídos - le encaro alzando su ceja con una expresión altanera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7163e25e3ebb5127315d3171552f2bae"Abrio la boca en busca de refutar, pero al no tener argumentos se callo y dejo el humano navegara entre blogs, paginas varias de salud y otras de religiones enardecidas sobre el tema, pero nada les llamaba la atención, mas un anuncio de lo mejor en posiciones sexuales les atrajo, dando click a este la pantalla salto en grandes letras "KAMASUTRA"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca1fafecdf7904c5b8e4bd7fc3229254"Con mas animos revisaron por arriba de que trataba, quedando con un agradable cosquilleo en sus vientres bajos, al ver las insinuantes posiciones en las paginas de muestra de la venta de la mejor invención de la humanidad para ambos. Con una miradas de complicidad y deseo, asintieron dando a comprar en la pagina, debian y necesitaban ese libro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2d940756953305985338ef03992bdf9"En la parte inferior salio la típica barra de descarga de un archivo, era PDF el libro, asi que ni lentos ni perezoso abrieron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d2dfbbf65efd88dd6f931d5bac584f5"- Y tu que decias no serviria mi idea Zim-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8065c523d4f56a7576795de4f3400fb8"- Debo admitir que tu especie si hace al menos algo bien por primera vez - le paso su garra sin guante por el pecho blanco acabando en tomar un pezón - Ahora hazle a Zim la prueba de ese Kamasutra -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1cc0d4e04eb976b82656947c599f9bac"Asi el humano apreso los labios del alien en un fogoso beso, donde la saliva de ambos se mezclaba y escapaba de la comisura de sus barbillas, llevando las manos del humano a desprender la camiseta rosada del ex-invasor, para despojarlo de sus ropas, dejando su pecho como zona de deleite para las mordidas y chupetones, tanto que su parte baja estaba ya empezando a reaccionar, causando cruzará las piernas un poco, por la vergüenza de que estuviera tan necesitado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbc33bef1ba93fce725002e7a59a90ef"- Zim - lamió la base de la antena, una de sus manos fue a parar al pantalón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b44bcd937217a42dd13f02a3fbee0df4"Se deleito mirando las expresiones y los sonidos de su pareja con habilidad dejo de estorbarle cualquier prenda que se interpusiera en el camino - Tu amigo despertó Zim - se agacho hasta el y lo metió a su boca-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87e419cf890e969888ef5cbc4c51b636"El miembro del irken era como su lengua, saliendo de una rendija que a su vez era su entrada, aquello no le importó al humano, al contrario quitado de la pena se habia acostumbrado a los genitales tan únicos de su novio, por eso degusto su sabor dulce al dar el ritmo de esa felación, intercalando los movimientos de lento a rapido, parando y presionando la punta en el momento justo, para no dejarlo correrse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f7d99286d68e2139d6d0c43b1ec947f"Por su parte Zim, arqueo su espalda al sentir como la calidez y humedad de la boca envolver su miembro, como los movimientos rápidos intercalados con lentos, como las leves mordidas a las caras internas de sus piernas, le hacían gemir fuera de sí, con un hilo de saliva surcar su barbilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ecfae33046b5719a428fb4f47a5b091"- ahh de-ja mng termi-nar - pidió al sentir la cálida boca dejar su miembro justo cuando casi culminaba, buscando con la mirada, suplicando con esta el acabar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf41f4449e3f5224ef00035827925ec7"- No Zim - delineo el miembro delgado y largo del alíen, luego metió un dedo dentro de la entrada húmeda y caliente, giraba, metía y sacaba el dedo, luego fueron dos dedos, los cuales abría como tijeras, después tres, cuando ya había sido suficiente estimulación, miro de reojo la primera posición le llamó la atención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9c6f1588ea102649b35a34beb788f25e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La nota X/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d9b58b9e3c42cc431c93fc46161246c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El hombre se recuesta en la cama con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. La mujer se sienta encima de él y le da la espalda. Entonces estira las piernas hacia atrás en dirección a sus hombros. El tronco se va para adelante entre las piernas del hombre, donde se puede apoyar tranquilamente. Para más impulso, se puede coger a los pies de él. Luego ella empieza a moverse./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="977cd7b3e8ef93b365bd6b0da3f26393"Como se explicaba en el libro, se posicionó mostrando la imagen para guia de ambos, quedando Dib con la magnífica vista del trasero de Zim, además de sentir el placer de como las paredes y la peculiaridad del pene bífido que se enrollaba al suyo, dando más placer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15b0f718154aad05ecc63d94d48f31e4"- Zim... Ah...Joder... Me enc-cantas... - los movimientos de las caderas verdes le hacían ver las estrellas, asi como la apreciación de la espalda y antenas moverse al son de las penetraciones, era lo mejor del mundo, con la acumulacion de calor y cosquilleo en su vientre bajo señal de acabar pronto - Y-a cas-i Zim!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="355706c072e5cf59e256fa81da4a8ee2"De la garganta del iken salió un gemido mas largo y más prolongado al sentir la esencia invadir su interior siendo esto el detonante a que se corriera entre los vientres, con la oleada de placer extra al sentir el azote a su trasero, como el leve dolor en su parte podía jadeaba en busca de recobrar el aliento perdido. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d04ca500b7932701653a0d01ceffc9c8""BENDITO LIBRO"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2dabe9df35259cfb50f0b15b92fdb428"Pensaron ambos al buscar una nueva posición para probar, por lo cual esa noche se la pasaron en jornada tras jornada de sesiones pasionales, donde gracias al libro kamasutra era responsable de la mejor noche de sus vidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c263f9bf5f51c42771f3638023ad2eb"++++++++++++++++++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c9248265c4814aa8f69ad85dc782ad5"Bueno, les advertí anteriormente, este es mi primer One-Shot Lemon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cfa16081598be14485abb9d1580d592"Si notan o hay algo que se me ha escapado o no redacte bien, les agradeceria me dijeran tanto para arreglarlo como mejorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3070ddd34c2ce12b7ccb05f72fef5da2"Sin mas que decir, hasta otra ocasión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
